


Stuck with the God of mischief

by KaihiroKu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers & Thor movies, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaihiroKu/pseuds/KaihiroKu
Summary: Alannah has a power since birth: she can teleport herself, others and objects. As a child she could only do small 'jumps' but as she grew she could travel a lot farther, move bigger objects or bring more people with her but it was very tiring and it required concentration. Lately though, her powers have been growing a lot and out of control, ever since Loki and his army attacked New York. It couldn't be a coincidence... When she is awake she controls them perfectly, but when she sleeps it's another story and she wakes up in the most uncommon places. One night though, Alannah ends up dreaming about Loki and when she wakes up... Guess where she is? Alannah ends up stuck with a bored and frustrated Loki, who also happens to try to trick her into helping him out of his cell.





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This story speaks of the events of New York's attack during the first Avengers movie and takes place when Loki is a prisonner in Asgard because of his crimes on earth. (Thor: the dark world.) I will likely go through all the movies though...

**Stuttgard, Germany **

**28 konigstrasse **

This is where I first met him.

Some boring mondane event with overpriced champagne and an art exhibit of questionable taste. Even the violin that played sounded shallow, even though I love violin, it can stir emotions like no other instrument. What was I doing there then? Well, I teleported myself here, as strange as it may sound. I heard about the event on TV, slipped into an elegant gown and wooosh. Here I was, handy right?

But enough about me, this is about him. Slowly he was walking down the marble stairs, dressed in a gorgeous suit and an elegant long coat, his dark mid-length hair slicked back on his head, out of the way of his handsome face. I remember frowning when I saw he had a weird walking stick with a magnificient blue gem, shining like no other. He seemed over-confident, arrogant even... And I just knew then, he was trouble.

He hit the security guard with his stick so hard he fell unconscious, he then grabbed a middle-aged man by the neck. He flipped him over on an ugly ass golden table... I swear rich people have weird taste. Right there he gouged the man's eye out using a tool that seemed to have been designed for that purpose only. Does that mean there's a demand for that kinda stuff? I don't wanna know. Panick settled and I hid behind a pillar in order to avoid being walked all over by the fleeing crowd. Slowly he marched towards the exit and I followed behind, his outfit started to change by magic. His suit faded to give place to a golden armor with a horned helmet. He reminded me of that terrible golden table: so bling-bling, it was a bit too much. He looked like a cosplayer right out of a convention for some medieval game, but it was no cheap cosplay. Each of his heavy steps on the red carpet made it very clear just how real and solid his armor was. His staff was no prop either, he aimed a police car and it blasted a strange blue projectile, flipping the car over. I watched in awe, unmoving amist the chaos of running people. He was not from here... _Not from our world_.

I tried to walk back inside but the tall man teleported himself right before me and then right before the crowd, there were two of him! No, four, five!

“Kneel before me.” He said in a commanding voice. The people ran in the opposite direction but another man just appeared before them. There were clones of him surrounding the crowd, trapping us. “I said... KNEEEEEEL!!” His voice thundered as he hit the ground with his staff in a display of power that certainly had the desired effect, the people grew silent and one after the other they kneeled. Me and my argumentative mind really wanted to tell him to piss off but I valued my life. I know what you're thinking, why didn't you just teleport yourself out? Well, first doing it in front of so many people is not the best idea, also it requires time to focus. And uh well... I don't know alright? I was curious I guess.

The man smiled in satisfaction: “Is not this simpler?” He said moving forward into the kneeling crowd. “Is this not your natural state?” He asked. What was he bragging about? “It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave sub-...” The man was interrupted by the loud cries of a child, the poor kid had been seperated from his parents. Had they managed to flee abandonning their child behind? Or were they lying unconscious somewhere after being walked on by the crowd? Both were possible, nevertheless the child was alone and scared. The man seemed rather irritated by that and glared at the child, who was too busy crying all the tears of his body to care.

“Make him behave.” He ordered the adults around the kid but the child was inconsolable. Eventually he lost his patience when he saw them fail at calming the child. “You know what? I'll just do it myself...” He said raising his scepter towards the kid and in this moment my body moved on its own. I rose to my feet and ran to the child hugging and shielding him from whatever might come his way. The man was rather surprised but didn't lose his composure, not even when I glared up at him.

He even smirked,“Would you like to die in his place?” He asked.

I stood up, still shielding the kid, “I'd rather die than kneel in front of a coward who would threaten a child's life.” I said looking directly into his eyes, I won't kneel even if it's the last thing I do! The man glared at me with anger, he would not let this slip.

“A coward? I am a God and you will kneel or die.” He threatened but I didn't make a move to kneel. “Look at this, people! Let this woman be an example...” He said aiming at me with his staff. If I had to teleported myself, the kid would have taken the blow... And if I had teleported with him, not only would everybody have seen it but the people behind us would have been the ones getting hurt... What a stupid selfish power!

The blue stone shined gathering a ball of pure energy, one that surely would desintegrate my fragile mortal body. I held my hand before me in a vain attempt to protect myself and I felt the impact of the energy on my fingertips first, then it spread through my entire body very fast, numbing my muscles. It was a similar sensation as when you hit your elbow on the corner of a table. I had pins and niddles all over, making me lose control over my body for a few seconds, paralyzed. The look of shock on my face was probably nothing compared to the man's and we both stared at each other for a few seconds, not sure what had just happened.

“You... what are you?” He asked, all surprise was gone from his face and voice, he seemed almost wary now.

“I am a human, as far as I know.” I answered, my knees were still shaky but his voice had brought me back to reality.

“This scepter can obliterate any human, it can even hurt gods! For the last time, what are you?” He warned and I rolled my eyes. This guy was paranoid, I am nothing more than human... I think.

“I'm a meat popsicle.” I said, proud of my joke but the look of confusion on his face meant he had never watched the movie. Maybe he had never watched _any_ movie. “You... You've never watched the Fifth Element, have you?” I asked him.

He sighed. “You do blaber stupidity like most humans... perhaps you just got lucky.” He said grinning and readying his staff for a another blast but he took a shield across the face before he could. A man in a body-hugging jumpsuit stood a few feets away, the man we all knew as captain America wearing his good old fashionned costume. The god lost his balance for a second and I took that chance to snatch the staff out of his hand.

“The soldier...” He grunted, talking about the new-comer before glaring at me. “Give this back to me before you hurt yourself.” He ordered in a patronizing tone.

I grinned, “Or I could just blast you?” I threatened but he merely chuckled.

“A mere human cannot use the— ” He started but I didn't let him finish, instead I sent a blast of energy his way. I looked at the stick in awe, this thing was dope, I just had to think about it and poof! The blow sent him flying a little farther and he stood up groaning and cursing under his breath.

“I-impressive.” Captain mumbled.

I shrugged, “That thing did it all by itself. I guess even the stick thinks you're an ass...” I told the 'God', it was so much fun to taunt him. I felt invincible with this weapon in hand, perhaps I got a bit carried away.

“Hahaha, you will regret this insult, human.” He said glaring at me. He extended his arm and the staff disappeared from my hand only to reappear in his.

“Woa, teach me!” I exclaimed, how I wished I could use my magic correctly, I always messed up. He teleported the staff in his hand so fast! He arched a brow, more amused than irritated for once. Perhaps, it was the admiration in my voice that flattered his ego or something. Him and Captain kept fighting but it seemed that whoever was this guy, he had the upper hand. A jet appeared above us for back up.

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Said a female voice through the jet's speakers. Loki attempted to use his staff on the jet but they easily dodged it. Just then Iron man arrived, blasting some ACDC song to make a rock'n'roll entry.

“Make your move, raindeer games.” He taunted after kicking him hard to the ground.

“Damn, I loved that movie!” I exclaimed and Tony chuckled before winking at me. It was strange to meet them in person. I felt as if I was in the middle of a fight between giants.

“Finally somebody who gets my jokes!” He said giving a side glance to Captain who had missed too many movies during his sleep to understand any of Tony's usual references. It was the god's time to kneel now, his outfit changed once again to a lighter green and black armour this time, something akin to leather and he dropped his scepter before putting his hands up in surrender.

“Heh, look who's kneeling now.” I said sassy as ever and he sighed, swallowing his pride for once, that was a well deserved barb even he couldn't deny it.

That didn't mean he would forget about it...


	2. Unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets an unexpected visit...

**A year later **

_Alannah_

It's incredible how life can change in such a short amount of time... I lost my job, I lost my boyfriend, I lost most of my friends except for one. They either fled from me, or I fled from them, both are correct I suppose. My power has grown chaotic, it takes me all I have to control it during the day whereas it usually took me everything to even use it a year ago. _It's worse when I sleep... sigh_.

I teleport myself in places, I teleport things in places, I teleport people in places... Now does that make more sense why I don't have friends anymore? The only girl crazy enough to live with me was Darcy. She said it was worth the trouble if it meant free trips all over the world. One morning, she called me from North Korea completely panicked, I had teleported her during the night... but she stayed with me for some reasons and I'm glad she did. Honestly, I am a mess. I try not to sleep too much but the thing is when I wake up I don't feel energetic at all, I use so much power during the night, teleporting random stuff, it just exhausts me. Some nights are calm, but its too rare... I keep having nightmares about that night, the night I killed _him_, and it's really not helping.

* * *

_Loki_

Loki was not in the best mood, locked in a cell with nothing to pass time but a handful of books. His mother, who had been the only one to pay him visits, seldom came anymore and it was mainly his fault. He did tell her she wasn't his mother... and while it biologically wasn't wrong it wasn't exactly something nice to tell the person who raised and loved you.

He grew tired of reading and stood up to pace around the room, just then a pillow fell on his head. He looked at the floor where the pillow had fallen with a frown, then at the ceilling of his cell in confusion, where did it come from? Before he could even ask himself the question though, a handful of other random stuff fell in his cell and more particularly, right above him. He shielded his head with his hands and thanksfully the 'rain' was short, at the end he heard something heavy falling behind him and turned around.

There was a woman laying disgracefully on her stomach in the middle of a mess of cushions and covers, her hair ruffled as if she had been through a tornado. She grunted, displeased and seemingly unaware of what had just happened.

“Ouch, Darcy... You didn't hafta kick me so hard outta the bed, ugh.” She mumbled obviously half asleep. Past the confusion and the surprise, Loki watched her with curiosity and a bit of mischief. She was sprawled on the floor in nothing but a cropped top and a panty, a view he quite enjoyed, he couldn't wait to see the woman's reaction.

As slowly as a zombie, she stood up groggily from the ground, the light seemed to wake her up and she turned to face Loki. When she realized who exactly she had before her she gaped and so did Loki. He knew this human, he perfectly remembered her from earth: she was the mewling quim that called him a coward!


	3. Go straight to prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki recognizes Alannah and while he wants to make her pay for her behaviour he also could use her power to get out of here... Unfortunately for him, she is stubborn.

**Alannah**

“Is this a dream?” I asked dumbfounded. I mean it could be right?

“You tell me, do you often dream of me?” He questionned playfully as he cocked his head to the side. Oh.My.God. Was I actually here? With him? The mighty jerk... I looked around the room, there were items from my bedroom scattered all over the place. Two of the room's walls were golden and sort of transparent... _Am I really in Asgard?_

“I was having a dream about you...” I explained absentmindedly as I examined the room, that must be why I ended up here.

“Was it erotic?” He teased.

“What? No, more like a nightmare actually.” I said though it wasn't entirely true, I was just dreaming of the day I met him... But that would make him too happy so I kept it for myself.

“Aw, was I perhaps, killing people?” He asked with a deranged smile.

“Of course you were, but don't worry even in my dreams the Avengers kicked your ass!” I retorted with a smile. _Sorry you can't win, not even in my subconscious_...

“Aha too bad they're not here right now, huh?” He mocked but I took it as a warning. I was alone with him, I should be careful, but I could leave any moment too... Maybe I should just take my nerves on him? I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, I just couldn't help it when thinking of all the people who had died because of him. And now he was here in a comfortable looking cell, reading books, that was no punishment! At least not given his crimes...

“That was for all the people in New York.” I said angrily and he simply smiled.

“Feeling better?” He asked, I was part relieved and part disapointed that he wasn't angry.

I eyed him carefully, “Much better.”

“Good, because since you're stuck here with me, I wouldn't want you to hold any hard feelings...” He said, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes._ Stuck? _

“What do you mean stuck? I can just leave here any mo— ” _I can't? I CAN'T?!_ _It's not working!_ “What have you done?” I asked him a bit panicked. For once I needed my power and I couldn't use it. It had to be one of his tricks or maybe it was a special cell?

“Nothing special really, I'm just preventing you from using your power.” He explained. He could do that?

“How?” I asked.

“Magic.” He said and I rolled my eyes. Right... cause that explains everything.

“Why would you wanna be stuck with a human?” I don't see a reason why he would want me here, unless he plans on making me pay for the way I talked to him a year ago. Would he really hold a grudge this long? Yeah, he would.

“I don't. You will use your power to get us out of here, whether you want it or not.” Loki said with an everlasting smile. So that was what this was all about, the mighty Loki couldn't free himself so instead, he was asking the puny human?

I laughed, “I will not. You deserve to be here after what you've done, I won't free a mass murderer!” I yelled at him and bumped my fist on the golden wall. It was as solid as metal and yet it deformed when I touched it, only to go back in place, intact. _Yup, definetly some Asgardian magic._.. I yelled at the armored guard who stood as still as a statue near Loki's cell, but he didn't react at all.

I turned to Loki and arched a brow at him, “Let me guess: magic?” I asked with sarcasm.

“You're finally starting to get it.” He mocked but still explained. “When you gracefully landed here, I put up an illusion: to them it looks as though I am casually flipping the pages of a book, on my bed.” He said pointing at the said bed.

“What the--” There was a second Loki on the bed, looking exactly the same as the original and reading a book like a robot.

Loki took that chance to get closer and I backed away, “They don't see us, they don't hear us.” He added. My back ended up hitting the corner of the room and he slapped the palm of his hand on the wall right next to my face before bending over, menacing. I gotta admit I was not overconfident at the moment... He could hurt me, torture me and god knows what else, and no one would notice. I couldn't flee either and he was going to try to force me to free him.

“Hmm, I like that look much better. Don't forget your place, ant.” He snarled before backing away.

“Don't forget you're asking the ant's help.” I taunted, _damn why can't I shut up for once?_

He turned back around and grabbed my arm a bit forcefully, “I am not asking, I am commanding you. Use your power!” He shouted, much like he had in Germany when ordering us to kneel.

“Never.” I spat and he took me by the throat.

“I could kill you so easily...” He whispered in a threat.

“Then do it.” I said and he smiled, perhaps he respected my courage at least.

“I will, but not now.” He let go of my throat and took a few steps back. “If you won't use your power you are of no use to me, but I will give you a chance to change your mind. Aren't I charitable?” He offered with a smile that was anything but generous. “I will keep you here as my prisonner for a week and if by the end of those 7 days you still haven't changed your mind... Well, I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?” He threatened.

“I will never change my mind.” I said, with determination.

“We'll see about that, you might even beg me to kill you before the end of the week. I won't indulge though...” He threatened and it almost, almost sounded sexy. If he hadn't been threatening my life... “Now, I have a book to finish.” He said walking to his bed and throwing out all the stuff that had appeared there, before laying down next his clone. The clone, having served his purpose, disapeared in a green flash as Loki took his place on the bed. I looked at him as if he was an alien, is he really just going to read? I glared at him the whole time, first he fucked up my life with his stupid scepter and now he keeps me prisonner? And that superior attitude... I wanted to slap him all over again. He ignored me completely and eventually I stopped, glaring would get me nowhere. I needed a plan, first I gathered all my stuff to see exactly what I had brought with myself. Cushions, random clothes, an mp4, my alarm clock... Nothing useful but at least I could make a bed for myself in the other corner of the room. I started moving the furnitures and Loki looked up from his book and snickered.

“Heh, yes make yourself comfortable. It will be a long week after all...” He teased and I decided to ignore him for now. If I gave him too much attention it might get worse. I put on a comfortable jogging that was lying there because, I felt uneasy being in a panty in front of the god of mischief. And then I went to sleep, facing away from Loki. I was so fucking tired, I guess traveling to another world does that to you. I fell asleep like a rock...

Loki didn't look like it but he was keeping a close eye on the girl, as soon as he felt her falling asleep, he closed his book. How could he make her yield? There were a couple ways he could think of, all very fun. But his main worry was to make sure nobody discovered her presence here. Hiding her from the guard was easy for now, but his mother might come back and she was cunning. Also holding up illusions for a long time was tiring for his mind, he had to constantly remind himself to maintain it, all the while blocking the girl's power. Because of that it took him twice the usual time to read a page... It certainly was a good training and nothing impossible but he'd better not lose focus, that was a weakness he needed to hide from the girl or she could use it.


	4. Hunger games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy for a summary xD

**Alannah **

“Rise and shine, human.” Loki said throwing a book at my face. I opened my eyes in a murderous mood, I was never a morning person and it seemed Loki was one of those annoying people with too much energy to start the day. I grunted and sat on my bed (made of cushions) thinking I was yet again going to have sour muscles and a headache but I felt strangely good. Energy surging through my body, I didn't feel exhausted after waking up for the first time in a while.

“Wow, I feel sooo good!” I said almost jumping off the floor. Loki watched me with a raised eyebrow, surely he did not expect me to be in such a good mood.

“If it may help I can throw you another book?” He offered sarcastically.

“Why am I in such a great shape... Oh!” I exclaimed, it was because of him. Loki was blocking my power, preventing me from using it unconsciously while I slept, thanks to that my body and mind were able to rest for the first time in a while. At least there was some upsides to all this madness... I felt determination rise anew!

“You know what, Loki? I can call you Loki, right?” I asked though I didn't really care either way.

“You most certainly cannot.” He answered with a glare but I majestically ignored him.

“Well, Loki I think I have made a decision.” I told him and I saw a flicker of interest in his eyes that brushed his annoyance aside. He must have thought I had decided to free him after all.

“I think I'm going to make your life here, a living hell.” I said with the brightest smile, I hadn't felt this good and confident in a long time. It's incredible what a good night sleep can do to you.

Loki chuckled incredulously, “Are you declaring war on me?” He said with a twisted smirk, he was genuinely enjoying himself in his own way. Just then a guard stopped in front of our cell and pushed in a platter of food before going away, unaware of my presence. I did try to scream at him, to no avail. Fake Loki picked the food up or so I thought but he also picked up a fake version of the platter, it was like a hologram. He went to sit on the bed and started eating food that didn't even exist... Loki watched him before standing up to grab the real food, which he had most likely dissimulated to the guards. It was all fascinating, like being able to see a 'behind the scene' from a movie and discovering how special effects were made.

He grinned,“You must be so hungry...” He mocked as he took a piece of fruit and put it in his mouth. I looked at the platter with envy, regretting I hadn't waited a bit longer before challenging him...

“Let's make this our first battle, shall we?” He declared and I frowned. “I could share this with you, but not for free.” He smirked. Great, making a deal with Loki was like shaking the devil's hand.

“If you're gonna ask me to teleport you out, that's a no.” I reminded him.

“No, I had something else in mind.” He explained, eating another fruit just to taunt me.

“And what could you possibly want from me?” I sighed, I didn't like that he had the upper hand here.

“How about a little game? I ask you questions and for each honest answer you give, I give you a piece.” He offered and I sighed in relief. For a moment there, I was scared he would ask for something weird. Questions? Sure, I could handle that!

“Fine, let's do it.” I agreed.

Loki chuckled, “Alright, something easy to warm up.” He said excitedly. “How did you gain the ability to teleport?” He asked and I nodded, of course he'd be curious.

“As far as I can remember, I've always had it. Though it wasn't always that powerful...” I told him.

He smiled without commenting, “Apple?” He asked and I nodded eagerly. He threw me a quarter as if I was a dog but goddammit I was too hungry to care. At least he was keeping his end of the bargain...

“Do you know your real parents?” He asked.

“Only my mother, I've never met my father.” I explained, mom said he died but I'm not so sure about that version. Why was Loki interested in that anyway?

“Was she human?” He questionned again.

“She was, and that's two questions.” I pointed out and he smiled, throwing two other pieces of fruits. Something that looked like a strawberry and uh... I have no idea what that was but it tasted good.

“Right, how about you answer this last question and I'll give you the rest?” He offered, waving the platter in front of my eyes. I had a bad feeling about this...

“Go ahead.”

“What do you think of Thor?” He asked and I held back a laughter. Did he have a brother complex? After the attack I did some researches on Asgard so I knew a few stuff about Thor and Loki's family, and I saw Thor on TV during the attack.

“Thor, huh?” I said giving myself some time to think, he wants an honest answer but what if he doesn't like it? “He seems to be powerful and a well-trained warrior... He is also good looking, though not really my type.” That's pretty much all I had to say about the god of thunder, he was one of the good guys. I neither liked him nor hated him, I was grateful to him and the avengers of course.

Loki looked at me quizzically, “You are the first woman I hear not praising my brother's good looks.” He admitted a bit surpised.

“Well, I did praise his good looks. I just said I wasn't into it, the whole Australian surfer look is a bit... too much.” I explained and his face lit up.

“Aha, finally somebody who thinks so too. And his red cape, ugh...” He started talking shit about his brother's sense of style, more to himself than me really.

“Well, if I may, your helmet with the horns was bit too much as well.” I said honestly and Loki went on about how I had no taste like all humans anyway... He stood up and dropped the platter at my feet where I was sitting crossed leg, he was still a bit grumpy about my last remark. When I tried to take a fruit, it disappeared before I could touch it and almost all the other fruits vanished as well, one after the other, much to my dismay. I let out a panicked wimper as I watched the platter empty itself which made Loki laugh, there was nothing left but one last piece of apple. I looked at the platter in disbelief before glaring at Loki who had, in the meantime, taken a book to read.

“Illusions...” I whispered, he had used them to make it look like there was still a lot left, but he had already eaten all of it. What a bastard!

“Is something the matter?” He asked innocently.

“Nop, nothing at all.” I said shaking my head. War had started and it was best not to show any signs of weakness. Starvation was one sure way to victory...


	5. Sociopath

Hours went by and I was bored, sighing loudly so often I wondered how Loki could focus on his book. Which reminded me, he had thrown a book at my face earlier this morning. I picked it up and opened it but it was written in a strange language. The pages were filled with runes that looked a lot like something I had already seen... I frowned when I tried to read the book's title and Loki made fun of me.

“I doubt you can read that.” He mocked.

“You wanna bet?” I said smirking. I knew these symbols, they were runes.

“It's in Asgardian, there is no way you—” He started but I cut him off. “Helheim: World of the dishonorable dead.” I read out loud.

Loki closed his own book to give me more attention,“How interesting... Since when can you read Asgardian?” He asked, frowning.

“Since now.” I said laughing. “It's actually very close to Ogham alphabet.” I explained him and he seemed to understand where I was going.

“Ah, right. Some humans used to speak our tongue long ago...” He mumbled to himself. “Still how come you know of it?”

“My mother was a gaelic teacher, I was born in Ireland by the way, she taught me ancient gaelic too.” I told him and he hummed, opening back his own book as if he had lost interest in the conversation. He seemed deep in thought though... I think it was the first time we had an actual conversation, without taunts or games, so Loki could be bearable or even something close to nice when he wanted? I spent some more time trying to read the book, the rest was much more complicated than the title of course and I was reading at the speed of a snale. Occasionally asking Loki what a rune represented, only to be ignored or made fun of...

“So, why are you locked up here anyway?” I asked him.

“Has your limited brain already forgotten about the events of New York?” He retorted sarcastically.

“I meant, isn't this a bit light for a punishment?” I specified.

“To be locked up for the rest of my life, which is about 5000 years?” He answered, laughing bitterly. “Would you rather have me killed then?” He asked.

I shook my head, “No! I always thought death sentences to be stupid, unless the person is an absolute monster.” I explained him, some 'people'- if they could still be called that- were beyond repair. They would kill for fun or sport, enjoying the pain of others...

“And you don't think I am?” Loki asked me and I looked up at him. I hadn't even realized it until he said that but yes I didn't consider him a monster, strangely.

“Nah, you're just a narcissistic sociopath.” I told him. He glared at me before shaking his head,

“I will have to teach you some manners one day...” He whispered to himself and a delightful shiver ran down my spine. Why was it that dangerous guys were always so attractive? In any case, I couldn't think of a better way to describe him. Narcissistic sociopath have a driven quest for power, they seek admiration and are self-serving. They never apologize or show remorse and they think they're invincible. Everything is a game to them and pawns can always be cast aside... Is that all there is to Loki ?

“If you think this is not a fitting punishment and I don't deserve death either... Then what were you expecting?” He asked.

I took a second before answering, “A less comfortable cell?” With him chained and tortured a little? Something a bit harsher, anything.

He chuckled, “You should be glad I was put here then.” He retorted. Being with Loki was dangerous and enough of a pain as it was, I couldn't imagine how it would be if we were in some kind of pit. I had nothing to reply to that. Another guard came a little bit later to drop food, what I believed to be our lunch or Loki's at least. I sighed inwardly, what else would I have to do this time to get some scrapes?

“Hey, bring more food, this is not enough.” Loki said to the guard who was about to leave.

He stopped and turned around,“This is a prison, not a lounge.” The guard sighed.

“You can't expect a grown man to feed with just this.” He said pointing at the plate. The guard didn't wanna argue anymore and just left with a bored 'fine'. He might have been a criminal but he was still a prince after all. Loki sat on a chair with his food and glanced my way.

“Aren't you going to say thanks?” He asked and I snickered.

“If this is a plan to get in my good graces, it won't work.” I retorted.

“Humans, such ungrateful creatures.” He sighed.

“Gods, such obnoxious beings.” I replied, somehow that became our routine pretty quickly. We just spoke back and forth to each other, Loki was never getting angry at my taunts as if it was beneath him. He was playing it nice I knew, that was his play but I was not about to lose sight of my objective: getting the hell out of here. He was taking me for an idiot and underestimating me, that wass an advantage I wouldn't pass on. It had been two days since I got here now, and unfortunately no one had come to visit Loki yet. Of course after spending some time with him it became obvious as to why... Yesterday, I woke up with a snake in my bed! An actual snake, a cobra I think it was. It made Loki laugh quite a bit but I somehow managed to control my anger. I was too glad it wasn't a real snake to be mad but it served as a lesson: Loki was a sneaky bastard who could attack me even in my sleep... A few times I tried to make the guards notice me by throwing things around or yelling but it seemed Loki had everything under perfect control.


End file.
